Sodapop's a Dad?
by Maddie-Cakes
Summary: Sodapop recieves an unexpected short visit from Sandy. How will his life change when she leaves him with a baby he never knew he had?
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been working on this story for a while. I have other chapters written for it, but I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, so let me know if I should continue or just not bother with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. I don't. Maybe one day she would like to share.**_

Darrel Curtis, Darry for short, sat in his chair reading the newspaper like he did just about every night. His brother, Sodapop, was at a party his friend, Steve, was throwing since his dad was out of town. His other brother, Ponyboy, was in the room Soda and him shared reading a book.

Darry was in deep concentration, reading the newspaper, until he heard a knock on the door.

He found this kinda strange since they never kept the door locked and everybody usually just strolled on in the house. He got up anyways and went to answer the door. He was shocked to find who the knock came from.

"Hi, Darry," Sandy said. "Is Soda here?"

Sandy was Soda's ex-girlfriend. They used to be in love with each other until her parents shipped her off somewhere for unknown reasons. It had been months since Soda had seen or heard from Sandy. He expected a letter from her, more like hoped for a letter from her. He never got one. He eventually found a way to move on. He even started dating other girls, soon not even mentioning Sandy's name much. So for her to be standing at the door, asking for Soda, was shocking for Darry.

"Hi, Sandy," Darry said. "No, he's not. He went to a party Steve's throwing at his place."

Sandy bit her bottom lip. "Oh."

"I don't know when he'll be back, but your welcome to stay if you like." Darry didn't really like Sandy after what she did to Soda, but he was still gonna have manners and be polite to her.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll just go over to Steve's. I kinda need to see him now."

Darry was curious, but just simply nodded his head. "Okay. Nice to see you, Sandy."

"Nice to see you too, Darry," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," he said and watched her walk to a parked car and get in. There was a guy in the drivers side that Darry couldn't recognize. He watched until the car was out of sight, wondering what Sandy was up to.

* * *

Meanwhile, the party was in full swing at Steve's. People were drunk and dancing all over the place, the music was turned up full blast, some fights were breaking out, and couples were making out everywhere.

Soda was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, talking with Steve.

"So, what do you think, buddy?" Steve asked his best friend.

"Of the party?" Soda asked.

"No, of my outfit!" Steve said sarcastically. "Yes, of the party!"

"Well. it's not bad. Not too bad at all."

Steve shook his head and grabbed his plastic cup, full of fresh beer. He grabbed another cup full of beer and handed it to Soda.

Soda shook his head. "Naw, man. I already had one."

Sodapop never really drank. If he ever did, it was one beer. Two at the most. He just never really liked getting drunk. He didn't need a beer to get drunk. He got drunk on just plain living.

Steve just shrugged his shoulders and put the cup back down. "I'm gonna go find Evie."

"Okay." Soda said as Steve walked away.

Soda hopped off the counter and asked a girl to dance with him. He had already danced with some girls and broken up a couple fights. The night was just beginning for him.

While Soda was dancing, Sandy walked in and looked around for him. She asked a couple of people who didn't know where he was. Finally, she spotted him. His back was to her, so he didn't notice her. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Hi, Soda," she said.

Soda's eyes went wide with shock. He couldn't believe Sandy was standing in front of him. "Sandy? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she said. "Can we go outside?"

"Sure," Soda said. "Hang on a second."

Soda turned back to the girl he was dancing with and explained he needed to go talk to Sandy. The girl nodded and smiled, even though you could tell she was pissed. Soda was handsome. Movie star handsome. All the girls liked him, so they savored the moments they got to be around him.

Sandy led Soda outside the house and to the car she was previously in.

"Soda, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Sandy opened the back door and what she brought out of the car made Soda's jaw drop.

_**So, was it good, or should I just forget about it and try writing something else? Please, let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I got reviews to continue this story. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. They make me happy. =) I would also like to thank one of my best friends, Katie, for helping me when I needed it.**_

**_Disclaimer: I, Maddie-Cakes, do not own The Outsiders. _**

Wrapped in a pink blanket, was a baby girl. She was sleeping and unaware of the ruckus going on around her.

Soda didn't know what to say. '_Was this why her parents sent her off?' _he asked himself

"Soda, I would like you to meet our daughter," Sandy said.

It was hard for Soda to process all this. '_Our daughter?'_ he kept thinking to himself.

"Sandy, why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?" Soda finally asked.

"My parents wouldn't let me tell anyone," she said. "They didn't want me talking to you either. They sent me off to my grandmother that lives in Colorado to have the baby. They planned on me staying there with her, but I met someone."

Soda hadn't noticed the guy in the car until she motioned towards it.

"We decided to runaway together, but he doesn't want a baby right now and I can't leave him. I love him too much. My grandmother can't keep her. She can barely take care of herself. My parents practically disowned me, so that's out of the question."

Soda eyed her. "Where are you going with this, Sandy?"

Sandy bit her lip. "I need you to take her, Soda. She's your daughter. She would be better off with you."

Soda could not believe what Sandy was doing. She was just going to leave the baby with him. A baby he never knew he had. A baby he didn't know how to raise. He didn't even know if she was his.

"Sandy, I don't even know if she's mine."

Sandy handed the baby to Soda. Soda was bewildered, but took the baby. Looking into the little girl's face, wide eyed, he knew it was his. She looked just like him.

"Now, you know," she said.

Soda could not believe this was happening. He had a daughter. _He _had a _daughter. _

"I can't just take her, Sandy!" Soda whispered loudly. "Me and my brothers are barely getting by as it is! We can't take care of her!"

Sandy reached back into the car and brought out a bag and diaper bag. "There's some money in the diaper bag to help buy stuff she needs. Her birth certificate and other things you need are in there too. I know you can take care of her. You're a great person, Soda. You'll be a great dad as well."

"Have you lost your mind?" Soda asked. "I don't know how to be a father."

"Yes you do. I've seen you act like a father to Pony so many times before."

"That's different."

Sandy shook her head. "Not exactly. Please take care of her for me? Please, Soda?"

Soda didn't know what to say. Sandy dropped a bomb on him like this and expected him to know what to do. He was afraid if he didn't take the baby, she would put her up for adoption or something. Adoption might have been best for the baby, but when he seen how innocent she was, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Soda nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I'll take care of her."

Sandy smiled and kissed Soda's cheek. "Thank you. I know she'll be fine with you." She grabbed the still sleeping baby from Soda and gave her a kiss. She handed her back to him and gave him a quick hug. "Take good care of her."

Soda nodded as Sandy got back in the car. He watched as it pulled away and went down the road. He looked down at the baby wondering how all this was going to work out. He was still just 16. Would he be able to raise a baby when he was still just a kid himself?

**_I know this was really short. Don't be mad please. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on the baby's name being revealed in the next chapter. I had it in this chapter, but I decided to wait. Don't be mad about that either please. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!! I respond back to each one._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Sighs* Trying to pick a name for the baby was hard. I could not decide, but I finally chose one. I hope all of you like the one I chose. I want to thank miiley, Brittany, and Katie for helping me when I needed it. Imagine a drum roll when the name is revealed....haha jk jk. Anyways, on with the story. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. _**

After Sodapop was somewhat over the shock of what had happened, he walked over to Darry's truck, which he drove to the party, and got in. He sat in it a moment while he gathered his thoughts. He suddenly remembered he hadn't even asked Sandy what the baby's name was, so he grabbed the diaper bag she had given him and dug out the birth certificate.

"Melody Lynn Curtis," Soda said aloud to himself. He smiled a little at the sound of the name. He liked it. He remembered when Sandy told him if she ever had a daughter, she wanted to name her Melody. Those were the days when they talked about the future and things they dreamed of. The days when things weren't so complicated and confusing.

He continued reading. Melody was born on July 22, making her only three months old, at 4:48 a.m. After he finished reading over it, he put it back and sighed. He started up the truck and pulled onto the road.

As he drove home, he wondered what he was going to tell Darry and Ponyboy. He knew Darry would not be the least bit happy about it. He hoped he would understand. As for Ponyboy, he didn't really know what his reaction would be.

A cold breeze blew in through the cracked window. He was suddenly glad he decided to drive Darry's truck rather than walk to the party. He didn't want to have to walk home in the cold. Especially since he had the baby with him.

He looked down at Melody, for a split second, who was half awake. Steering with his left hand, his right hand was laying protectively on her as she lay beside him. He couldn't get over how much she looked like him. Her nose and mouth looked like his, but with a combination of Sandy's features as well. He wasn't sure about her eyes, since they weren't open very well and it was too dark to see them. Melody was definitely his.

He was nearing his house and dreading each second of it. Even though he would only be facing his brothers for the time being, he couldn't help but wonder what the gang would think. Would they think of him any less? Would they still even be his friends?

He was starting to feel sick to his stomach by the time he parked outside the Curtis home and began walking towards the porch. He stopped outside the door for a moment before walking in. It was the moment of truth. What was going to happen?

Soda opened the door and found no one was in the living room. A moment of relief flooded over him. Maybe, just maybe, they were asleep and he wouldn't have to tell them til in the morning. But as soon as the thought came into his mind, it passed as Ponyboy entered the living room.

Soda froze as Ponyboy stared at Melody, still in his arms. Ponyboy looked up from her to Soda with curiosity in his eyes.

Soda put the bags down gently and moved closer towards Pony. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was downright terrified.

"Ponyboy, there's something we should talk about," Soda said nervously.

"What are you doing with that baby?" Pony asked totally clueless.

"Well, that's what we need to talk about," he answered while he took a seat on the couch.

Pony followed suit and sat down beside him. "You're kinda starting to worry me. Should I be worried?"

Soda shrugged. "Depends on how you see it." He moved Melody closer towards Ponyboy, so he could observe her closely.

Pony's eyes went wide. "She looks a lot like you!"

Soda took in a deep breath. "That's because...she's my daughter, Ponyboy."

Pony's face went from curiosity, to shock, to panic in just a matter of seconds. "You're kidding me, right?"

Soda shook his head.

"How did this happen?" Pony asked.

Soda couldn't help but grin a little. "I think we both know how this happened."

Ponyboy got a bit angry. "This is no time for jokes, Soda. You knew what I meant."

Just as Soda was about to apologize to Ponyboy, Darry walked in. The fun was just about to begin.

Soda braced himself for the yelling he was about to receive. He looked over at Pony who had the same look of fear on his face.

"You're back already?" Darry asked Soda. He looked down to see what Soda had in his arms. "What're you doing with that baby?"

Sodapop was scared, but sucked it up. He knew he couldn't hide this from him. "I'm taking care of her."

"What'd you mean?" Darry asked. "Like babysitting?"

Soda sighed and shook his head. "No, like she's my daughter and I'm taking care of her."

It took a minute for Darry to process what Soda had just told him. He thought he heard him incorrectly. "Could you repeat that?"

"She's my daughter, Darry."

He thought he heard him correctly, but he was hoping he hadn't. He couldn't get the picture in his head that one of his kid brothers was a father.

"Say something, Darry," Soda said. They had been silent for what seemed like forever and the suspense was killing him.

Darry took in a deep breath. His instinct was to yell at Soda til his ears were bleeding, but he took deep breaths to calm himself and counted to ten.

"Soda...explain all this to me," was all Darry had to say.

**_I hope all of you liked it. I don't know if I captured Ponyboy's and Darry's reactions too well, so I don't know that I'm too happy with this chapter, but I'll let all of you be the judge of that. So, review and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it =)!! Oh, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story. It has kept me motivated, so give yourselves a high five!! =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So, I changed the baby's name to Melody Lynn in case you didn't already know. I want to thank everyone that has read and/or reviewed this story. I appreciate it. =) I want to thank everyone that has helped me as well._**

**_Disclaimer: The Outsiders is not owned by me. _**

Sodapop explained everything to Darry and Ponyboy. It hadn't went as bad as he thought it would. Darry hadn't killed him...yet, so that was a somewhat good sign so far. After about half an hour of explaining everything they needed to know, they all sat in silence.

"I knew when she showed up at the house it wasn't for a friendly visit," Darry said breaking the silence. He sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "It's gonna be hard, Soda. We can barely get by with just the three of us. Imagine with a baby."

"I know, Darry," Sodapop said. "I couldn't say no though. Imagine if I hadn't taken her where she'd be."

"Maybe you should put her up for adoption..." Darry suggested.

Soda shook his head firmly. "No. I already told you, she's my flesh and blood. I'm not turning her away."

"Yeah, but Soda you need to think about this," Darry said. "We barely have any money, we work so much that we'll hardly have time to take care of her, and you're only 16. You don't know how to take care of a baby."

"I'll be 17 soon," Soda snapped. "If you turn you're back on her, then you're turning you're back on me too."

Darry was going to respond, but their discussion was suddenly interrupted by the loud cry that suddenly broke out. The baby was fully awake and crying. A worried look crept upon Soda's face as he rocked the baby gently trying to soothe her. Darry finally took Melody from him when she wouldn't stop crying.

"She's either hungry or needs a diaper changing," Darry said after a minute. "I'm guessing neither of you know how to do either one do you?"

Soda and Pony both shook their heads at the same time. Darry went over to the diaper bag and brought out a bottle that already had milk in it. He went into the kitchen to warm it up as Soda and Pony followed him. When Darry thought it was done, he checked to make sure it wasn't too hot. He put the bottle in her mouth after he examined it and fed her. The crying stopped as she drank from it.

"That's how it's done, my boys," Darry said as he took a seat at the table with Sodapop and Ponyboy.

"How do you know how to do all this stuff?" Ponyboy asked.

"One of my ex-girlfriends had a baby brother," he said. "I used to help her babysit him."

Ponyboy nodded. "Oh."

Darry stared down at Melody. "I'm sorry, Soda. I should try to be more understanding. It's just..."

"It's okay, Dar," he said. "I know."

"I understand that she's your daughter, I can tell that by looking at her, and if you don't want to give her up, then you don't have to," Darry said to him. "We'll manage somehow." He couldn't believe how calm he was staying about all this, but Melody was his neice and Soda made it clear that if he turned her away, he was turning him away with her.

Sodapop smiled at what his brother had just told him and looked down at her. She had a mix of his and Sandy's eyes, making them a hazel color. Melody stared back at him. He held out his hand and stroked her cheek gently. She grabbed onto his finger and held it with her tiny little hand. Sodapop grinned real big.

After Darry was done feeding Melody, he got a little towel and put it on his shoulder. He gently padded her back until she burped and spit up a little bit. After that, he changed her diaper.

"Can I hold her?" Ponyboy asked when Darry was done.

Sodapop smiled. "Sure you can, Pone. You are her uncle after all."

Ponyboy smiled and cautiously took Melody from Darry. He stood up and carried her around the kitchen, rocking her gently.

"Look at you," Sodapop said grinning.

"What?" Ponyboy asked smiling down at the baby.

Sodapop just shook his head. "Nevermind. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Darry, Sandy did leave some money." He walked into the living room to get the diaper bag. When he had it, he carried it back into the kitchen with him. He layed it down on the table and searched all through the bag, until he finally found the money. Sandy had left him $50. Not a whole lot, but definitely enough to get them by for a little while.

"At least she had enough of a heart to do that," Darry said.

Ponyboy sat back down at the table still holding Melody. "I could get a job and help out."

Darry shook his head. "You have school and other stuff to be worrying about."

"I can work after school," Ponyboy said. "Plus, I don't have track yet, so I won't have practice after school."

Darry and Sodapop looked at each other.

"It would help, Darry," said Soda.

Darry nodded. "Yeah, it would. You can get a job, Pony, but don't let your grades drop. You've got a bright future ahead of you and those grades is what's getting you there."

Ponyboy nodded. "They won't drop. I promise."

"I think you should take off work for a couple of days, Soda," Darry said. "You never take vacations so the boss shouldn't mind."

"I don't think he would," Soda said. "He's always trying to get me to take some days off. Says I work too much and need to go out and be a teenager more."

"Well, you can call him tomorrow then. He has other people that can come in for you. Just tell him you need a break. Nothing about the baby."

Sodapop nodded his okay.

Darry stood up and stretched. "Well, I think it's about time we hit the hay. Looks like the little one's already fallen back to sleep."

"Where will she sleep?" asked Ponyboy.

"She can sleep in the bed with Soda and you can bunk with me. We just have to put pillows around her so she won't roll off the bed or anything."

They all went into the room Sodapop and Ponyboy shared. Ponyboy laid Melody down on the bed and Sodapop covered her with one of her blankets. Darry walked in with more pillows and layed them gently around her, shielding her from the edge of the bed. When they were done, they observed the tiny baby.

"Good night," Pony said and kissed her cheek. Melody stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Good night," Darry whispered.

As Darry and Ponyboy were walking out of the room, Sodapop told them good night and they said the same to him.

After he was ready for bed, Soda layed down slowly and gently, so he wouldn't wake Melody. He turned around to face her and watched as her blanket rose up and down gently from her breathing. She looked so peaceful. He was glad she was clueless as to what was going on in her life. A mother who abandons her for a man and a father who never knew she existed until several hours ago and hardly knew how to take care of her. He knew it was a learning process for him, but still, he couldn't help but feel bad that he didn't know how to raise her. He hoped it would work out though and he would turn out to be the best father he could possibly be.

**_I hope all of you liked this chapter. I hope I didn't make Darry OOC or anything. Reviews are appreciated =). _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know, it's been quite a while since I've updated. I'm sorry, but here's an update to make up for it :)._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders._**

The next morning, Sodapop was woken up early by Melody. She was crying and whimpering softly, but loud enough for Soda to hear and wake up. He sat up in bed and shoveled her into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Melody," he spoke softly to her.

She still cried softly. Sodapop looked over at the clock by his bed. Darry would be waking up soon so he decided to go ahead and wake him up so he could help him calm Melody down. After all, Darry knew more about babies than he did.

Sodapop got out of bed and walked into Darry's room. Ponyboy and him were still sleeping like rocks. Sodapop hated waking Darry up, but he needed his help.

"Darry," Sodapop said in a loud whisper. "Hey, Darry."

Darry stirred a little and woke up after a moment. He was almost surprised to see Soda standing beside his bed. Usually he was up before him. Then he heard the crying baby and remembered the events of last night. He got out of bed and took Melody from Sodapop. They walked into the livingroom and to the rocking chair they had in the corner.

"Got get me a paccifire, will 'ya?" Darry asked sitting down in the chair.

Sodapop did as Darry asked and looked through the diaper bag for a paccifire. When he found it, he handed it to Darry, who put it into Melody's mouth. The crying soon stopped as Darry rocked back and forth gently.

"You're talented," said Sodapop after a little while of silence.

"Nah, you'll learn, little buddy."

After Darry rocked Melody a while, he changed her diaper as Soda observed. Soda wanted to learn everything, so as Darry did things for her, he watched carefully and closely.

"Darry, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Ponyboy said as he came down the stairs. He had already had a shower and everything, while Darry was still in his pajamas.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late," Darry said, handing the baby to Sodapop. "Don't forget to call your boss."

"I almost forgot," said Sodapop.

Sodapop handed the baby to Ponyboy and ran over to the phone to call his boss. He explained to him that he wanted to take his vacation offer, if it was still open. His boss said it was okay with him and he was glad he finally decided to take a break. He also said there would be no problem with getting someone to cover his shifts the next couple of days.

As Sodapop hung up the phone, Darry came running down the stairs into the kitchen for some breakfast. He didn't have time to fix eggs or bacon, so he wolfed down a piece of choclate cake with a glass of milk to wash it down. He gathered all his stuff he needed for work and told everyone bye, giving Melody a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I need to get a shower," Sodapop said. "Will you be alright with her?"

Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. We'll be fine."

Soda took a shower and did all his other business as fast as he could. When he got back down stairs, he found Ponyboy sitting on the couch still holding Melody and Johnny sitting next to him.

"Uhmm, hi, Johnny," Soda said uncomfortably.

Johnny nodded. "Hi." He turned his head to look at Melody and then back at Soda like he was waiting for an explanation.

Soda got the hint. "Let's just wait for the rest of the gang to get here. Would save me a lot of explaining."

Johnny nodded slightly and looked back at Melody. "She's a spitting image of you."

Melody was laying in Ponyboy's arms, smiling as he talked in a babyish voice to her. Ponyboy was happy about being an uncle. He thought it would be longer before he was one, but he was still enjoying it. Younger kids got along with Ponyboy.

"Have you ate anything, Johnny?" Sodapop asked. He was hungry and he knew Ponyboy had to be too. He knew Johnny more than likely hadn't ate anything either. He usually stayed out of his house as much as he could.

Johnny nodded his head, so Sodapop went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. He fixed eggs, bacon, and toast. Ponyboy and Johnny ate their breakfast when Sodapop got it done. Before Sodapop ate, he got another bottle from the diaper bag and warmed it up just like Darry did the night before. He checked the temperature and started feeding her. He was proud of himself. He fed his daughter. He even burped her correctly when she was done. He was making progress.

**_I'm sorry it's not very long. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finally, I'm updating. Sorry for the wait. **_

_**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Outsiders.**_

As soon as Sodapop got the dishes clean, the door to the Curtis' home opened to reveal Steve and Two-Bit. Sodapop groaned inwardly as he went into the living room. He knew he would have to explain everything now. Dallas wasn't there, but he would show up sometime. He thought he might as well go ahead and tell his friends that were there already about Melody.

Though he knew it was going to happen, he still wasn't prepared to tell them. He didn't know how they would react to the news. Melody wasn't in the living room at the moment for the guys to see her. Ponyboy and Johnny had her on the back porch with them.

"Hey, Soda," Two-Bit said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey," Sodapop said.

"Hey, Soda, why did you leave the party so early?" Steve asked.

"Something came up. I had to get home."

"You NEVER leave a party ealy, man," Steve said smiling. "Why don't you have your work clothes on? We have to be there in a little while."

"I'm not going," Sodapop said.

"Your not going to work?" Steve said surprisingly. "Why not?"

As those words left Steve's mouth, Ponyboy and Johnny walked into the living room with Melody. Sodapop watched as Steve and Two-Bit looked towards the two boys with the baby. Their expressions showed confusion.

"Why the hell does Ponyboy have a baby in his arms?" Steve asked as him and Two-Bit walked over to them to see the baby.

"She sure is a cute little thing," Two-Bit said. "You know, she looks just like..."

Two-Bit stopped mid-sentence and went wide eyed. He pointed at the baby and then at Sodapop.

"She's mine," Sodapop said to confirm it.

Everyone was quiet for several moments. Steve and Two-Bit couldn't believe the news they had just received. Johnny wasn't surprised because he had been expecting it.

"And the mother is-," Steve started to say before he was cut off by Sodapop.

"Sandy? Yes."

"Well, where the hell is she at?"

"She ran off with some guy and left Melody with me."

"She just left this kid here?" Two-Bit asked.

Sodapop nodded and sighed.

"Soda, you're my buddy and all, but how do you plan on taking care of a baby at your age and work full time with barely no money?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Sodapop said shrugging. "I'm gonna make it work some way or another though. Besides, there's a lot of people out there with a kid at my age."

"You know what, I can't deal with this right now," Steve said. "I'm going to work."

Sodapop watched as his best friend walked out the door. He was hoping Steve would take it better than he did and understand where he was coming from. He was his best friend after all.

An awkward silence passed through the room. No one knew what to say or do to make the situation easier. Finally, Sodapop sighed and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"It'll be alright, man," Two-Bit said sitting down next to him. "He just doesn't know how to take news like that is all."

"Yeah," Sodapop said sitting back up. "I just thought he would take it better."

"Well, it is a pretty big shock," Two-Bit said. "Ponyboy, bring her over here and let me get a better look at her."

Ponyboy did as Two-Bit told him and took the few steps to him. Two-Bit stood up and looked over the baby that was nestled quietly in Ponyboy's arms.

"What's her name?" Two-Bit asked.

"Melody Lynn," Sodapop said smiling.

"Pretty name," Two-Bit said.

"Yeah," Sodapop agreed. "Would you like to hold her?"

"No," Two-Bit said shaking his head profusely. "I might break her."

Everyone laughed except for Two-Bit.

"You won't break her," Ponyboy said. "You have a little sister of your own. You had to have held her when she was a baby."

"Not really," Two-Bit said. "My mom was afraid I would break her."

"Just sit down and hold her," Sodapop said.

Two-Bit hesitated for a moment, but finally obliged. Ponyboy handed Melody to him and he took her as gently as he possibly could. Melody opened her eyes and looked up at him blankly. He made funny faces to try and get a reaction from her. Finally, she smiled and reached her hand up to him.

They all sat in the living room and chatted while Two-Bit held Melody. Soon, Dallas showed up. Sodapop was relieved because that was the last of the gang he would have to tell.

"Hey, guys. Wan't to-whoa, what the hell is a baby doing here?" Dallas asked when he noticed Melody in Two-Bit's arms.

"Her name is Melody and she's my daughter," Sodapop said. "Sandy brought her to me last night. She ran off with some guy and she wants me to look after her."

"Why would you do something like that for?" Dallas asked. "I'd give her up if I was you. She ain't your responsibility."

"Actually, she is," Sodapop said feeling slightly angry. "She's my daughter and it's my full responsibility to take care of her."

"Whatever, man," Dallas said going to an empty chair and sitting in it.

That meant the conversation was over.

_**I hope they were all in character. If they weren't, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update again soon. :)**_


End file.
